How Can You Love A Stick?
by MeikoAvalon
Summary: So basically, the virtual world is the real world with the characters in a new story but still retaining their characteristics. It stars Atoli, living in "The World" ruled by the powerful and delicious Haseo. A love story or a Lemon Romp? Tune In!


**How Can You Love A Stick?**

**By: MeikoAvalon**

**Note: Haven't written any fanfiction for a long time but hopefully this story will be better then most of the crap that's on fanfiction now a days. Though this is only the first chapter, I promise to my future and unwilling fans that there will be intense sexual exploitations and dark hormonal angst later in future chapters. But because NC-17 cease to exist, I am told to give a heads up for the sensitive and repressed when those chapters come. Enjoy!**

If I was asked to compare my life so far to something, it wouldn't be something poetic like a porcelain doll in an empty room, or like a delicate plant in a shallow flowerpot. No, I would compare it to a stick in a river. Weak and over looked. Pushed around and bullied by the mighty river's currents; accepting all of this as I go.

Down…down…down…there she goes…Atoli the stick…

And just like that, a loud rapping sound interrupted it all. Opening my eyes quickly, I sat up with a jerk and quickly realized who was outside the window.

"Up, you lazy swine! We've arrived at the palace!"

"Yes father."

Wiping the drool off my face and straightening up my hat, I opened my carriage door, only to be welcomed by the sharp wind and sudden rainstorm.

It's been two weeks since my twin sister Shino died. Through our sixteen years together, she was my father's joy and our town's pride. After she left to serve the Emperor, less then a month she had already caught the Emperor's eye and favor.

There seemed to be a mistake that I was born an extra her.

The wind is picking up again. I quickly pulled my white hooded cloak closer to my body as I watched the guards carry off our traveling trunks into the castle, another came back with word to let us inside and out of the rain. With a snap of his fingers, I obediently followed behind Father, not too close but close enough to hear him mutter about, "…incompetent messengers…to think someone as slow as him would have the nerve to serve His Majesty's guests…."

We were finally led through the front door and into the waiting area. I hadn't had the chance to take off my clingy wet cloak before I heard a sudden, "Greetings! And welcome to the Demon Palace of Mac Anu!" I quickly looked up to realize there were two others in the room with us; a short beast character that had the resemblance of a tubby, pink teddy bear and a human character with brown hair and a green outfit.

"Now calm down Gaspard, we haven't even made our introductions yet." The human character stepped forward and bowed graciously. "My name is Lord Silabus, His Majesty's Chamberlain," Then, ushering attention to his right. "And this is Gaspard, the Royal Treasurer. We are both attendants of the Emperor and were instructed to lead his guests to the Throne Room where His Majesty is waiting." My father and I bowed in return. "I am Lord Amanto, mayor of Delta Dancing Honor Cathedral. We are here in regards of my late daughter Shino,"

Silabus lowered his head. "My condolence for you loss, Shino was a wonderful and kind friend to all of us."

Father didn't even bat his stern eyes. "Well…yes, because of such unfortunate circumstance, I am here to persuade His Majesty to take my other daughter as a replacement." I looked up and from the sharp tone on the last word, saw that they were both taken back.

"Ahh…yes, I remember the many requests you've written to us about that,"

Silabus gave me a brief glance. "But we have responded numerous times and time again that His Majesty does not want a replacement…"

"Which!" Father interrupted, "Is exactly why I am here to persuade him personally." Then, giving a rather pompous smug look, he added, "If I remember correctly, being persuaded face to face was the very reason MY Shino acquired a very exclusive position in His Majesty's circle in the first place."

Like a finishing blow, Silabus could only answer with a pause in defeat as my father, reigning back to take a good look at his conquest.

"Well, He has a point there Silabus," chucked Gaspard, in attempt to break the awkward silence. Suddenly, I made a sneezed which directed Gaspard's attention. "Oh how rude of us!" Taking my arm, he began dragging me down the corridors in a surprisingly fast pace. "Everyone was so busy talking that I forgot you're still wet from the rain!"

Still being dragged, I looked back to see my Father and Silabus keeping up from behind though with a distained atmosphere hanging above them. "Umm…I'm sorry but where are you taking me." Glancing around, as the paintings and candles became passing blurs.

Gaspard responded, "To the throne room of course! It's much warmer in there and we've kept the Emperor waiting long enough."

Before I got a chance to say anything, the doors opened in front of my eyes and I felt as if I was suddenly tossed into blinding white light. Only to be confronted by two red eyes from the distance; they were red…like blood, but piercing with a mix of curiosity and thirst. His eyes were on a strong high cheek bone face with spiky, silver hair and his body fused with a tight black armor. There he was sitting there on his golden throne, staring into my naked soul that I realized who I was staring at.

"Sorry for the wait!" Gaspard left my side and proceeded to wobbled away to him.

So many words rushed into my head and yet all I could do was stare in awe. He was the undefeated PKKer, The famous, "Terror of Death". Suddenly, I remembering an image of Shino smiling secretly, I whispered, "Shino's lover…?"

It felt as if my life, so used to the predictable currents was now being pushed towards an unsuspecting waterfall.

**Note: So there you have it so far. Reviews and Flames! Bring it!**


End file.
